


properly beautiful

by spideysbi



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, im hoping to make a bigger fic about these angels soon!!, short oneshot sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysbi/pseuds/spideysbi
Summary: alyssa feels content with him
Relationships: Alyssa & James (The End of the Fucking World)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	properly beautiful

the smell of james’ cologne, his soft knitted sweaters, his delicate smile. all things alyssa felt so lucky to be able to be in the presence of. she was amazed at how he stayed so humble, so charming, so… content- after everything he had gone through. that  _ they  _ had gone through. after all of it, he still lay there, giggling softly as he pressed kisses to her lips.

alyssa still had nightmares. nightmares about that night in clive’s house. the image of blood splattering across alyssa's cheeks. she had nightmares about bonnie too. alyssa genuinely thought she would die that night. the fear causing her heart to pound at a deafening volume as a gun controlled her movements. james had been there both times.

“you okay?” james asked, that same smile that alyssa would never get tired of on his face, the dimples she fell in love with from day one.

“yeah. just thinking, yknow, about the last couple years. they were pretty shit”

james laughed slightly, and kissed her again. “yeah, they were, weren’t they?”

“seriously, what the  _ fuck  _ is our life?” she laughed into his chest, into his warmth, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

“i love you.” he whispered into her hair. those words never failed to make her heart stop. 

“i’m sorry i’ve always been such shit”. when the fuck did she start crying? this wasn’t how this was supposed to go. 

“stop that.” he grabbed her face and wiped off the tears, a look of seriousness in his eyes. “you aren’t shit. you never have been. and in this last year? you’ve grown so much, and i’m so proud of you. truly, i am. okay?” he was so perfect, alyssa didn’t know how it was possible.

“i love you so much.” she said, and there was that smile again.

it was properly beautiful.  _ he  _ was beautiful. 


End file.
